


Nous ne faisons qu'un ( Intertwined)

by Casssie17



Category: Jack the Ripper - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Demonic Possession, Dismemberment, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Jack the Ripper Murders, Murder, OR IS IT, Psychological Horror, References to Drugs, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned, and how I would rewrite it, my take on jack the ripper, no beta we die like men, really the people that read this asked me if I wanted to see a therapist
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casssie17/pseuds/Casssie17
Summary: Que cachent les meurtres en séries de Londres ?( Potentiellement Dead Dove : Do Not Eat )





	Nous ne faisons qu'un ( Intertwined)

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ça quand j'étais au lycée pour un concours de nouvelles d'horreur. J'ai décidé de la poster ici because why not ! 
> 
> Je préviens que les thèmes abordés sont très explicite et peuvent "trigger "/ déclencher des émotions, des mauvais souvenirs ou autres. Faites attention à vous, prenez soin de vous ! 
> 
> Je mets dans les notes de fin tout les éléments pouvant déclencher des traumatismes. Aussi, si vous pensez qu'il faut rajouter des warnings, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. 
> 
> Aussi, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, je n'ai relu que brièvement et il est entièrement possible que j'ai zappé des fautes ... 
> 
> Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai écrit ça en 2015, mon style est plutôt enfantin et pauvre mais bon. Peut-être que je le réécrirai un jour ! 
> 
> ENJOY

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il savait ce qui allait arriver. Encore.

Il avait proposé à une de ses collègues d'aller boire au Dirty Martini, un bar à cocktails à Lovat Lane. Londres était une ville dangereuse la nuit, surtout pour les femmesAlors, il avait promis à Elizabeth Stride, sa collègue de bureau de la raccompagner à pied, vu qu'elle n'habitait pas très loin et elle avait accepté avec joie.

Malheureusement pour lui. Et pour elle.

Jerome n'était pas très enthousiaste, il l'avait invité pour une raison très précise, même si il détestait le dire, **_il_** le lui avait demandé et il avait – encore – accepté. Il savait très bien ce qui allait arriver et il se détestait de faire subir cela à cette Elizabeth.Il l'aimait bien, elle était gentille, souriante et il adorait ses jolis yeux noisettes et ses cheveux blonds bouclés.Sa peau blanche était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses joues étaient rosies par le froid mordant de ce 30 septembre. Bien qu'en automne, une vague de froid avait frappé l'Europe et les températures étaient vites descendues en dessous de 20 degrés et cette chute de température n'avait pas épargné la City, où les nuits les plus chaudes n'atteignaient pas 15 degrés.

Il rit intérieurement en remarquant la différence de taille entre eux, il devait bien faire 1m80 et elle ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule. Jerome se rendit compte, pour la première fois, de leur différence physique. Il était basané de peau, était grand et plutôt mince. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était la couleur des yeux, le même marron noisette. Certes, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis déjà 5 mois, mais il n'avait jamais prêté attention au fait qu'ils soient si différents.

Il ne faisait vraiment pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il soupira.

Cela faisait à peu près cinq minutes qu'Elizabeth lui parlait de ses amies, des certaines Annie Chapman,Catherine Eddowes et Mary Jane Kelly.Il trouvait cela vraiment ennuyant, mais il profita de l'entrain de la jeune femme pour l’amener dans des quartiers mal famés de Londres.

C'était ce qu' ** _il_** lui avait demandé et il comptait bien **_lui_** obéir.

Jerome ne savait vraiment pas comment tout cela avait commencé.

Il se rappelait juste le jour où **_il_** était arrivé. Il devait avoir six ou sept ans. Lui, le mal-aimé, l'enfant non désiré, celui dont tout le monde pouvait se passer. Il se sentait mal, se détestait et du haut de ses sept ans, il aurait voulu ne pas exister. Tout le monde était exécrable avec lui, à commencer par sa famille. Sa mère, cette femme qui l'avait élevé avec de la haine; son père, cet homme qui avait eu la main lourde un bon nombre de fois malgré son jeune âge, et ses frères et sœurs, les pires de tous. Ses deux grands frères qui avait passé le plus clair de leurs temps à le persécuter et à lui refiler de forcetoutes sortes de poudre blanche et autres herbes hallucinogènes et ses deux grandes sœurs qui aimaient le donner en cadeaux à des hommes du quartier voisins pendant une bonne heure, heure pendant laquelle, il se cachait de tout ces hommes ivres mort et ne voulant que lui enlever son innocence- et avaient réussi. 

Il avait eu une enfance misérable , n'avait eu aucun amis et avait été drogué, battu,violé dès son plus jeune âge.

Puis, ** _il_** était arrivé, comme ça, sans prévenir et avait transformé sa misérable vie. ** _Il_** lui avait montré comment faire, comment faire pour vivre sans eux. Jerome avait fuit de chez lui à l'âge de huit ans, avait trouvé un orphelinat, prétendant avoir été abandonné etne plus se souvenir de rien. Ça avait marché, ce fut un miracle et une bénédiction pour lui.

Puis, tout changea. **_Il_** avait changé de voix, d'attitude, était devenu plus violent et insistant. Au départ, Jerome eu du mal à accepter ce changement puis il s'y habitua. Petit à petit. Avec pour seul objectif, de **_lui_** obéir. Il savait que s'il n’obéissait pas, **_il_** le punirai.

Jerome se concentra de nouveausur Elizabeth. Elle continuait de lui parler avec ce sourire rempli d'innocence et de bonté.Il lui sourit lui aussi mais amèrement. Il allait regretter son geste, il l'aimait bien et **_il_** l'aimait bien aussi, mais ils devaient le faire. C'était devenu leur accord, leur pacte. Le pacte de leur loyauté. Ils seraient ensemble pour toujours. Ils se l'étaient promis, il y a bien une quinzaine d'années déjà. Alors, il abandonna tous ses doutes.

Elizabeth s'était tue. Elle avait remarquée l'endroit où ils étaient, elle se tourna vers Jerome, le regardinterrogatif. Il la regardait, les yeux vides, il se pencha vers elle et s'empara de sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient sucrées, douces. Il se releva et la regarda de nouveau. Elle avait les joues roses, mais de plaisir cette fois, ses yeux étaient ouverts de surprise. Elle s’apprêtait à parler mais il la fit taire d'un autre baiser, brutal cette fois ci.

Pendant qu'Elizabeth s'abandonnait à lui, il le sortit de sa poche. Dur et froid. Le même que celui de de Mary Ann Nichols.

_« Fait le. Vite ._ _»_ __

Sa voix. Il avait entendu sa voix, c'était le moment.

Il se sépara de nouveau d'Elizabeth Stride. Son souffle court, ses yeux noisettes, ses lèvres douces et sucrées, sa peau pâle … Elle allait lui manquer. Elle allait leur manquer.

_« Finissons-en, Jerome ._ _»_

**_Il_** hocha la tête. **_Il_** sortit l'objet. Elizabeth écarquilla ses beaux yeux noisettes.

**_Il_** pouvait lire la surprise, la peur, la tristesse d'Elizabeth Stridedans ses yeux. Désespoir, angoisse, pleurs, mort … ** _Il_** aimait cela par dessus tout. Ressentir leurs craintes,les voir se rappeler leurs souvenirs passés et les voir dire adieu au futur. Que de plaisir. **_Il_** abattit la lame sur sa gorge. Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, ni de ressentir la douleur. ** _Il_** l'avait égorgée tellement vite. **_Il_** n'avait ressenti qu'un infime plaisir, le sang d'Elizabeth Stride tachant son t-shirt blanc, alors **_il_** fit comme avec Mary Ann Nichols, ** _il_** alla plus loin. **_Il_** fit descendre la lame, maintenant écarlate, surl'abdomen de la jeune femme, et trancha plusieurs fois son abdomen. **_Il_** plantait, trouait le corps maculé de sang, son plaisir n'étant pas encore à son paroxysmeet **_il_** savait quoi faire pour y arriver.

**_Il_** ouvra le corps, ** _il_** pouvait toucher ses entrailles, son utérusetle sang toujours chaud d'Elizabeth, **_il_** ressenti un plaisir immense en enlevant les divers organes de la jeune femme. Tous encore chauds, comme si elle était encore vivante. **_Il_** eut un sourire carnassier avant de tous les mettre dans la poche de sa veste les plaçant dans leurs sacs, comme de vulgaires objets, cen'était pas encore fini.

« **Il suffit, tu en as assez fait, laisse la moi maintenant** **, Jack** »

Jerome. **_Il_** l'avait oublié pendant ces quelques minutes de plaisir.Jerome avait raison, c'était son tour. ** _Jack_** faisait le travail et Jerome se débarrassait des corps. Comme toujours, ils faisaient une bonne paire, ils avaient l'habitude, depuis toute ces années.

« _D'accord, d'accord, je te la laisse, nous verrons ensuite ce que nous ferons des organes. Ensuite nous chercherons notre prochaine victime. Fais attention à toi, Jerome_ » 

« **Comme tu voudras. Je sais Jack, j'y vais** »

Jerome pris le corps, il l'emmena jusqu’à leur voiture qui était garée pas très loin, il avait emmené Elizabeth à Buck'sRow, à 25 minutes à pied environ du Dirty Martini. Il mit le corps dans la voiture et il l'emmenaprès de la Tamise.Arrivé à destination, il sortit de la voiture et huma l'air frais. Le froid ardent brûlait son visage, il regarda la thermostat de sa voiture : 8 degrés. Il soupira de lassitude. Il était près de 2 heures du matin et il était fatigué. Il mit une combinaison, des gants et un casque, pour ne pas laisser d'ADN et il sortit du coffre le corps mutilé de cette pauvre Elizabeth.

« _Elle était un vulgaire déchet, n'aiespas de regret, Jerome._ »

Il avait raison, comme d'habitude. Jerome sourit.Il déposa le corps sur la rive, pris son lance-flamme et commença à mettre feu à Elizabeth. Il regardait le feu lécher le cadavre. Les flammes s'animaient, formaient des volutes de fumées tout en léchant le corps etfaisaient disparaître toute trace de son acte. il aimait regarder ce spectacle fascinant, lui aussi aimait ça.

Le corps était à présent entièrement carbonisé et aucune trace d'ongles, de cheveux ou d'ADN ne pouvait être visible à présent, Jerome sourit. Enfin, il était débarrassé de cette fille. Il jeta le corps dans la Tamise et le regarda couler jusqu'au fond, quand il fut sûr que le cadavre soit au fond, il retourna à la voiture.

Il la mit en marche et conduisit jusqu’à Kensington, vers The Capital, un hôtel luxueux, où ils logeaient.

Il prit les escaliers, il avait besoin de se calmer et monter les escaliers était son moyen à lui. Il arriva devant leur appartement et ouvrit la porte. L'entrée était simple, sobre, les couleurs des murs et la décoration de l'appartement aussi. La seule trace de couleur était les murs de sa chambre, ils étaient rouges, rouge écarlate, comme le sang, c'était lui qui les avait voulu et il avait accepté. Il alla dans leur chambre où un grand lit aux couleurs noir et blanc les attendait, il enleva les organes de la poche de sa veste et les mit dans les bocaux sur son étagère de bureau. Il retira ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il les mit dans la machine à laver Il trouverait un moyen d'enlever le sang plus tard. Il était fatigué, ilalla se coucher.

« **Bonne nuit Jack, fait de beaux rêves.** »

« _Bonne nuit Jerome, repose toi bien. Demain, nous verrons les détails du plan plus tard._ »

* * *

« Je suis Jenny Goldrick et vous regarder la BBC . Ce matin, le cadavre retrouvé près de la Tamise, pourrait selon les enquêteurs, appartenir à Elizabeth Stride. La jeune femme est portée disparue depuis1 semaine déjà. La police n'a aucune piste, toute les traces possibles d'ADN ont été enlevées, le corps ayant été carbonisé et ayant flotté pendant plusieurs jours dans les eaux. La police a mis à disposition un numéro vert. Écoutons notre correspondant, ilse trouve ….. »

Jerome éteignit la télé. Depuis plusieurs jours, toute l’Angleterre été fasciné par cette affaire, une jeune femme, belle, gentille et souriante disparaissant sans laisser aucun indice. Ce meurtre, ressemblait étrangement au meurtre d'une autre jeune femme, Mary Ann Nichols, disparue un mois avant Elizabeth, on avait découvert le cadavre de la même façon. **_Il_** aimait ce mode opératoire.Jerome soupira, cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'ils avaient tué Elizabeth. Il déposa sa tasse de thé fumante sur la table de la cuisine et prit le journal posé non loin de là. La une parlait d'un nouveau tueur en série visant les jeunes femmes et les conseillait de faire attention et de ne pas sortir seule. Pathétique et risible.

« - _Ne pas sortir seule, quelle drôle de blague ! Comme si ça allait les protéger ! Ils sont vraiment stupides, tu ne trouves pas Jerome ?_

**-En effet, rien ne nous empêchera de tuer encore. Mais, n'oublie pas ta promesse, Jack , d'accord ?**

- _Oui, oui. On commence par qui déjà ? Annie Chapman ou Catherine Eddowes ?_

**-Annie . Je te la laisse , fais en sorte de ne pas la tuer tout de suite, je me demande quelle serait sa réaction, lorsqu'elle verra mon lance-flamme brûler délicieusement sa chair encore en vie ?»**

Jack rit, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Jerome. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Jerome avait fini sa tasse de thé et s'était habillé simplement, un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc, une veste noire et des vans.Il prit ses clés de voiture, et après avoir vérifié qu'il avait fermé toutes les issues, il sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers le parking souterrain. Annie Chapman n'habitait qu'a quelques rues de Old Church Street près de King's Road, à Chelsea.

La chasse pouvait commencer.

* * *

« - Alors comme ça tu travaille dans l'économie, Jerome ?

\- C'est ça, sourit-il avant de se pencher vers elle, et toi alors Annie?Depuis tout-à-l'heure on ne parle que de moi !, s'exclama t-il, charmeur. »

Ils étaient assis au Starbucks de Park Walk. Annie Chapman était une jolie jeune femme de 23 ans, elle avait les yeux bleu et les cheveux bruns.Un visage joyeux, comme Elizabeth et Mary Ann. Jerome se demanda pourquoi elles étaient toutes aussi joyeuses, n'avaient-elles pas de soucis ?

Bien sur que non, elles n'étaient pas comme lui, elles n'avaient pas connues la misère.

Il avait rencontré Annie il y a deux heures à peu près, pas pur hasard. Quel chance, lui qui cherchait justement son gibier ! Cette fille s'était révélée banale, comme les deux premières, aussi joyeuse et naïve que les deux autres blondasse. Il rit faussement aux blagues d'Annie et se concentra pour trouver comment l'attirerdehors ce soir . Annie sirotait son café et regardait les gens défiler. Il en profita.

«- Hé Annie, tu es libre ce soir ? Je connais un bar génial, on pourrait y aller ? ****

_\- Eh bien …. Je ne sais pas, tu sais avec toutes ces affaires de meurtre sur les jeunes femmes …, grimaça t-elle, contrite._

_-_ **Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là tu sais. En plus,je viendrai et je te ramènerai en voiture si tu veux. Ça ne pose pas de problème, je veux vraiment sortir avec toi ce soir.**

_\- Et bien … Je suppose qu'Elizabeth aurait voulu que je m'amuse..., souffla la jeune femme, l'air coupable._

_-_ **Elizabeth ? La …. La Elizabeth ? Celle qui est morte ?**

_\- Oui, c'était une amie, une amie d'enfance._

\- **Oh, je suis désolé, je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas venir. Je ne veux pas te forcer alors que tu viens de perdre un proche.**

- _Non, non. Ça ira, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées de toute façon, assura t-elle, sans que l'air coupable ne quitte son regard. On dit ce soir … 19 heures ?, demanda la jeune femme en souriant. »_

Jerome sourit. Elle était vraiment naïve. Il rit intérieurement en imaginant la tête d'Annie lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'elle avait bavardé et discuté toute la journée avec le meurtrier de son amie. Hilarant, cette soirée promettait d'être vraiment amusante.

« - _Oui, en effet, cette pauvre Annie, je suis vraiment mort de rire ! Comment peut-on être aussi naïf ?Vraiment, je ne comprends pas les gens du vingt-et-unièmesiècle, Jerome._ »

\- **Arrête Jack. Tu me déconcentres !** »

- _Pardon, allons plutôt égorger cette chère Annie Chapman._ »

* * *

**_Il_** avait déjà finie. Annie Chapman n'avait pas été aussi divertissante que les autres. **_Il_** en avait eu marre, aucune réaction, juste des pleurs grossiers. **_Jack_** avait préféré lui laisser la place.

Il avait eu la brillante idée de tuer Annie avec un lance-flamme. Quoi de mieux que de finir sa vie dans la chaleur et la beauté des flammes. Ça avait pris peu de temps et ils eurent vite fait de rentrer chez eux. La nuit avait été paisible et la vue sanglante du corps d'Annie avait permis à Jerome de s'endormir plus vite, la mort l'avait toujours rassuré, enfin d'aussi loin qu' ** _il_** se souvienne. ** _Jack_** avait du mal s'imaginer sans lui, ils étaient comme des frères.

C'est pour cela qu'ils s'étaient fait cette promesse. Oui, lorsqu'ils auraient tuer les deux autres, ils tiendraient cette promesse.

* * *

« Catherine Eddowes, 26 ans, travaille comme infirmière. Ces deux amies ont été tuées il y a peu, elle n'est pas aller travailler depuis deux semaines. Sort seulement faire ses courses. _Tu crois que nous pourrions la prendre par surprise ? Ça fait déjà deux moisque nous la surveillons, elle sort souvent le soir, elle ne veut pas qu'un journaliste vienne l'interroger. Elle est plutôt maline._ »

**-Pourquoi pas ? Nous pourrions lui dire que nous avons une lettre ou un truc du genre. Lui dire qu'Elizabeth et Annie étaient aussi nos amis et que elles nous avaient parlées d'elle. C'est une stratégie payante. Essayons** »

_-Bien. Plus que deux Jerome, seulement deux et nous tiendrons cette promesse, mon frère._ »

Jerome hocha la tête. Ils y étaient presque.

Le corps brûlée d'Annie avait été retrouvé hier après midi par un pêcheur au bord de la Tamise. Le pauvre bougre avait eu la peur de sa vie et son visage horrifié à la télé hier soir avait plongé Jerome dans un rire macabre.

Il était à présent au début du mois de décembre. Le douze pour être exacte. Cela faisait près de 4 mois qu'ils avaient commencé à tuer. Et ils ne leur restaient que Catherine et Mary Jane Kelly.

Il regarda l'heure : 17h54. Encore deux heures à tenir et il irait au Al Amin Store près d'Hanburry Street, là où Catherine allait faire ses courses.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic.Tac.

Le seul bruit qu'on entendait était les aiguilles de la montre de Jerome.

Il soupirait, se levait pour ensuite s’asseoir et faisait les centpas dans son appartement. Il était anxieux et ne savait pas pourquoi. Cela l'inquiétait. Et **_l'_** inquiétait aussi.

« _Jerome, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-tu si nerveux ?_ »

- **Hanburry Street, Jack . C'est près de Sclater Street. Là où …Là où nous avons vécus Jack. Si … Et si je retrouvais un membre de ma famille, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?** »

Il garda la silence.C'était grâce à lui que Jerome avait survécu. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Cette rue était sa hantise, sa peur la plus profonde. Revoir sa famille … Il ne pourrait pas. Il savait qu'il reconnaîtrai un membre de sa famille enun simple coup d’œil.

« _Mon frère, si nous devions les revoir, alors tu ne feras rien. Oublierais-tu notre promesse ? Qu'importe qui ils sont ou l'endroit exact où ils se trouvent, lorsque nous sommes partis, nous nous sommes jurés de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Alors, qu'importe s'ils sont là, moi je suis avec toi, Jerome. Pour toujours._ »

Jerome ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Ces mots, ces simples mots avaient suffis à l’apaiser, il se sentait plus calme, comme ci on lui avait injecté un tranquillisant. Il se rassit, seul, face à ses pensées et à ses démons intérieur. **_Jack_**. Il avait raison. Ils seraient ensemble pour toujours, alors il n'avait rien à craindre.

Il regarda l'heure à nouveau : 18h10.

Ils avaient parlés pendant tout ce temps. Jerome pris ses clés de voiture et sortit de son appartement. Il se dirigea droit vers le parking, n'adressant même pas son habituel sourire à Katie, l'une des femmes de chambre de l’hôtel. Hanburry Street était à environ 35 minutes en voitures. Il sortit du parking au volant de sa Range Rover et se dirigea, le regard déterminé, vers sa prochaine victime.

18h52. Hanburry Street, en face de Al Amin Store.

Il s'engouffra dans le supermarché, les bras ballant et le regard baissé. Il avait repéré Catherine qui tournait au coin de la rue et s'était empressé d'entrer. Il zigzaguait entre les rayons, cherchant un article imaginaire sur les étagères tout en surveillant du coin de l’œil la porte d'entrée. Il avait eu de la chance, le supermarché était de la vielle époque et il n'avait discernéaucune caméra dans le supermarché ou dans les rues avoisinant Hanburry Street.Il pourrait donc enlever Catherine dans la plus grande discrétion.

Il bouscula sans grande délicatesse une vielle dame un peu rondelette qui luijeta un regard courroucé puis suspicieux lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il n'avait aucun article. Jerome s'empressa de prendre un paquet de pâtes et une brique de lait lorsqu'il remarqua Catherine entrant dans le rayon parfumerie, à larecherche d'un gel douche quelconque.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers elle.

Catherine Eddowes allait rejoindre ces deux autres amies.

* * *

22 Décembre 2015 : 15h22, Chiswick Mall, Whitechapel

-3 degrés, c'était la température actuelle à Whitechapel.

Jerome serra son manteau contre lui et sortit de sa voiture. Il avait rendez-vous. Et pas avec n'importe qui, avec Mary Jane Kelly. Lui dire qu'il avait vue Catherine le soir de sa disparition avait suffit à la faire accepter ce rendez-vous. Elle était aussi naïve. Il scruta la rue, à la recherche d'une jeune femme rousse aux yeux marrons. Il soupira, cela faisait 10 minutes qu'il poireautait devant le numéro 13 deMiller's Court, le studio de Kelly. Il aperçu soudain une mini cooper verte s'approchant dangereusement de sa voiture, la conductrice étant Mary Jane Kelly.Elle se gara à quelque mètres de la Range Rover de Jerome et sortit maladroitement de sa voiture. Elle arrangea quelque peu sa robe verte pomme ainsi que sa veste blanche et regarda ses escarpins blanc s’empêtrer dans les quelques centimètres de neige. N'avait-elle donc pas froid ? Sortir en robe-escarpins alors qu'il faisait -3 degrés était vraiment la chose la plus stupide que Jerome avait vue. Lorsque son look fut à peu près respectable selon elle, elle se dirigea, le pas chancelant vers lui. Ses yeux marrons semblaient content de le voir, elle lui sourit et après une poignée de main glaciale, ils entrèrent dans le studio.

Les murs vert, les meubles blanc et rouge, une décoration qui semblait s'accorder avec le look quelques peu extravagant de Mary Jane. Elle s'assit dans le canapé rouge du salon et invita Jerome à y faire de même. Après un quart-d'heure à parler du temps et à échanger quelques politesses, elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et ramena deux tasses de chocolat chauds fumants. Jerome déclina. 

Il emmena la conversation vers ce qui l'avait fait se déplacer àune bonne vingtaine de minutes de chez lui. Catherine.

« - **Vous savez , j'ai croisé Cath le soir du meurtre. Elle avait l'air …parano. Elle regardait sans cesse derrière d'elle et lorsque je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien , elle m'a regardé bizarrement. Elle a chuchoté votre nom et elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, ni ce qui se passait d'ailleurs. Quand j'ai voulu la raccompagner chez elle, elle était effrayée, et elle a refusé net.Je l'ai vu partir vers chez elle ensuite. J'ai appris plusieurs jours plus tard ...qu'elle était morte. Au début, je croyais à une blague. Ensuite, j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je me suis souvenu de votre nom. Je vous ai contacté.Voila, vous savez tout.**

Jerome regarda Mary Jane, elle pleurait, probablement toujours sous le choc de la mort des ses amies. Jerome se retenait de rire. Elle l'avait crue … Vraiment, la seule qui avait fais preuve d'un peu de jugeote avait été Catherine. Il avait du la faire taire pour pouvoir la tuer. Il avait du l'attacher et il en avait profité pour lui enlever ses vêtements, puis, il l'avait torturé, avant d'enlever ses organes et de la brûler vive.

Mary Jane s'excusa, ne pouvant visiblement se ressaisir et discuter. La jeune femme quitta la pièce un moment. Il en profita pour lire la une du journal posé sur la table basse :

_«Un nouveau Jack l'éventreur ? Londres dans la peur»_

Jerome sourit. Quel ironie ! Ces journalistes avaient parfaitement raison. **_Jack l'éventreur_** était de retour. Et il avait un ami cette fois.

Il fourra le journal sous son manteau et se retourna vers Mary Jane qui était revenue. La jeune femme voulait se rendre à la station de police la plus proche et Jerome accepta, son sourire se faisant carnassier dès qu'elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes. lls descendirent les escaliers paisiblement. Jerome ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour Mary Jane et après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien attachée, il monta à bord. Il mit sa ceinture et se pencha vers la boite à gants d’oùil sortit une seringue rempli d'un liquide transparent. Il l'agita tout en admirant le regard apeuré de Mary Jane, qui avait apparemment compris ce qui allait lui arriver et … Qui il était.

Jerome enfonça la seringue dans les yeux de Mary et la regarda s'affaisser contre le siège passager.

C'était la dernière.

Latoxine botulique contenu dans cette seringue avait déjà du faire effet.

Il regarda sa montre. 16H25.

Mary Jane Kelly avait eu de la chance. Un simple poison. Elle n'avait pas à subir une torture ou un bûcher … Du moins de son vivant.

Il roula jusqu’à Mitre Square à environ une heure de Miller's Court.Il attendit dans sa voiture jusqu’à 23 h. Il avait eu le temps d'aller acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin.

22h 45. Il sortit faire un tour, faisant les cent pas devant sa voiture.

22h 55. Il pris l'autre seringue et se l'injecta.

22h 59. Il soupira.

23 heures. Enfin.

Il pris le corps froid de Mary Jane et le déposa sur les dalles givrés de Mitre Square. Il sortit son couteau et déchiqueta son corps. Il enleva les organes et se déchaîna sur elle. Pour tout ce qu'il avait subi et tout ce qu'il allait subir. Pour tout ce qu'il allait quitter.

« _Jerome. Jerome. Jerome. JEROME ! Calme toi. Tout va bien. Tout va bien, je suis avec toi._ » 

Jerome s’arrêta. Il regarda le corps de Mary Jane. Ses bras, son torse, ses jambes étaient défigurés. En lambeaux, en morceaux. Rien, aucun morceau de peau ne restait en place. Ils se détachaient, s'enlevaient, facilement. Jerome se figea.

Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui même. Seul le visage de Mary Jane était intacte.

Il couru jusqu’à sa voiture. Il sentait lastrychnine qui commençait à faire effet.

Il arriva au bord de la Tamise.Il sentait son corps qui tremblait. Il avait peur.

« _Jerome , je suis là. Nous allons mourir, là , ici. Mais n'ai pas peur. Je suis avec toi. Je suis ta conscience et ton inconscient. Je suis tes pensées, tes émotions. Ils t'ont cru fou mais j'existe Jerome. Toi et moi, nous existons. Après tout, nous ne faisons qu'un._ »

Jerome hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et ce laissa tomber dans l'eau glacé.

C'était la fin.

Leurs fin.

* * *

12 h 05 – France, Paris, le 3 Janvier 2016.

Lindsay se leva de bonne humeur. Il faisait froid et la neige tombait joliment dehors, laissant la trace des flocons de neiges sur sa vitre. Elle se massa l'épaule et regarda son visage dans son miroir.

La gifle que lui avait donné son père laissait un bleu magistral sur son visage.

Elle alluma la télé.

Il avait retrouvé Jack l’Éventreur, Londres pouvait souffler.

Elle mit ses vêtements et se coiffa. Elle détailla son visage. Ses cheveux noir de jais contrastait avec sa peau pale et ses joues roses.

« _Je suis jolie aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ?_

**-Oui, je te trouve belle, comme d'habitude. Tu as vu, ils ont retrouvé Jerome. Qu'en penses-tu ?»**

**-** _Merci. Et bien, Londres peut souffler, les meurtres se sont arrêtés. Mais … N'est ce pas au tour de Paris, mon cher_ ** _Jack_** _?_ **»**

**_Il_ **eut un petit rire **. _Jack_ **avait tenue sa promesse **.**

**_Il_** avait cherché un autre Jerome et l’aiderait dans sa quête de sang.

**Jerome …Son frère, pouvait reposer en paix …Ou en en enfer.**

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : 
> 
> Meutres  
> Tentatives de meurtre  
> Viols  
> Violence   
> Language explicite   
> Possession   
> Violence domestique et familiale 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me signaler si je dois en rajouter mais c'est à peu près tout je pense.


End file.
